This invention relates generally to electrical switches and deals more particularly with switch assemblies in which the components of the switch housing are connected in a snap fit.
Rotary type switches that accommodate a variety of settings are commonly used in many electrical appliances and similiar equipment. At present, the components of the switch housing are typically held together with screws or similar fastening elements which are difficult and time-consuming to install when assembling the switch. A further problem has been encountered in mounting the stationary electrical contacts within the switch housing. Since these contacts must be first secured at precise locations, their installation involves additional assembly difficulties and the overall cost of the switch is increased accordingly.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an improved and unique switch that may be quickly and easily assembled.
Another object of the invention is to provide a switch in which the switch housing is firmly held together over a long operating life and yet may be readily disassembled when desired.
A further object of the invention is to provide a switch having an improved means for securing the stationary contacts at precise locations within the housing.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a switch of the character described that may be easily mounted on a support panel or similar structure.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a switch of the character described that is economical to produce, strongly constructed, and reliable in operation.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.